


the one with the game night

by ruzekhalstead



Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [23]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Competitive Hailey, Extremely Competitive Adam, F/M, Game Night, intelligence unit - Freeform, intelligence unit takes on monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: written based on prompt:“sorry i got so competitive”“i think the word is ‘homicidal.’ but sure”-the one where intelligence takes on monopoly at game night
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	the one with the game night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little something i posted on tumblr the other day & i decided to share bc i lowkey love it!!!
> 
> hope you all enjoy :)

"Jesus Christ. What the hell was that, Hails?"

Hailey grimaced, jamming her key into the front door. "It was never a secret that I was competitive."

"Okay, but that was just..." Jay's eyebrows slid high into his hairline. At his motion, Hailey's eyes flitted to the strip of broken skin above his right eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting to _bleed_ at game night."

Hailey dropped her phone and keys on the counter, before turning to grab two glasses and their familiar bottle of scotch. "That wasn't my fault!"

In her defence, it _technically_ wasn't her fault. Adam was the one who whipped his Monopoly game piece in her direction; Jay just happened to be in the way and got caught in the crossfire. So, in solidarity (and because Adam pissed her off just as much), she leapt across the coffee table in an attempt to take his ass out. She's positive if Jay wasn't clutching his head in pain, he would have easily caught her before she connected with Adam. But he was otherwise occupied and Adam suffered a hard slap to the face before Kevin hastily pulled her off him. 

Monopoly just brought out something primal in all of them. 

"He was aiming for _you_!"

"Yeah, because that dickhead accused me of cheating, as if I didn't see him stealing money from the bank!"

Jay stopped to take a sip of his whiskey; there was an amused smile on his lips as he shook his head. "Hailey, we're talking about a board game. You two lost your shit over a children's board game."

"Oh, don't give me that, Halstead," Hailey shot back, in a bitter tone. "Don't act as if you didn't get annoyed when Kim and Kev made that alliance to screw you over."

Jay's amused expression dropped and he frowned. "I still didn't go all Hulk on them."

"Fine," Hailey conceded. She couldn't really argue with the guy who got nailed with the top hat piece because of her. "Sorry I got so competitive."

Jay snorted. "I think the word is 'homicidal'. But sure."

"Okay, now you're being dramatic."

"Hailey, you _leapt_ across the coffee table."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "What? It's easier than walking."

"You literally _slapped_ Adam in the face."

"You cannot tell me he hasn't had it coming for years now."

To that, Jay couldn't argue. "Who knows what else you would have done if Kev hadn't pulled you off."

"Nothing extreme," she shrugged her shoulders. "Strangle him a little; make him fear for his life." 

Jay stared at her with serious eyes but broke out into a small smile. "You genuinely scare me."

"Good. My plan is working."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
> sorry it was super short tehe. literally something i whipped up very quickly!!


End file.
